Ask GoldenRing
General Golden Ring is a pegasus pony who's occupation is a jeweler. he has several children and a wife who live in the My Little Pony universe, he lives in a town called Colts bay but was born in the small country town of Appleloosa. He travels to Ponyville every so often to collect gems and jewels that are not available to him in Colts Bay, often having to travel through the dangerous Outer Lands in order to do so. Golden had lived in Ponyville for quite some time, but left due to his families needs, he has a jewelry shop called: Golden's intricate collectibles. He runs it along with two unicorns whose names are Diamond and Heart Charmer. (Though they share the same last name, they are not related by blood in any manner) He travels into the Outerlands to gather rare gems and precious stones that can't be found anywhere else, though he has accidently created an alias called: The Wanderer, who many tribes in the Outerlands have put a bounty on his head for his capture, so far none have been able to do so. Family and Life Golden Ring is married to Tearzah whom they have had foals together, the eldest being Dizzy, Lucky Ring, Night Comet and Silver Wing. (The last two are from different mothers, see below) He met Tearzah whilst walking around Ponyville, he had eye'd her and she him, though they both were too shy to tell the other that they had feelings for each other until a few months later. They had then been dating for a while, but they had their first child out of wedlock which was Dizzy, soon after though they were married and were followed with a second child Lucky Ring. Both Night Comet and Silver Wing were born from different mothers, Night Comet's being a total mystery and when asked about it, Golden just changes the subject, while Silver Wing's is Arnurna Whom Golden had relations with before he met Tearzah. Golden left Ponyville due to his family growing and the need for his business to be expanded upon, seeing as how Ponyville was a small village and deciding that it was not enough for his family left to Colts Bay, seeing as how it was bigger and more populated than Ponyville, but being close to his brother Ratchet Wrench whom is only brother in feeling not by blood. Cutie Mark origin Golden found his calling when he had moved to Ponyville, he was tinkering around with a discarded necklace, and he had a crush on a mare at the time, he spent nights working on it, making it look pristine, when he had finished it his cutie mark had sprung, three gold rings interconnected on his flank, when he presented it to the mare, she delighted at it's design, but Golden knew that she could not have it, for she was very vain, and only delighted when she was given things, he withdrew it and put it in his shop on display, a reminder that not everyone is appreciative of you. Enemies Tarnished Silver Golden is not without his own enemies, his most devious and vile of them is Tarnished Silver Who is actually a split personality of his, they were seperated by the angel known as Wrath, however this has caused an unexpected side effect, it has made them both immortal, but not invincible, the only way for either of them to die would be that one would have to kill the other, thus ending the immortality. Thunder Chaser Thunder Chaser serves under Tarnished willingly, so much that he will do anything he asks without question, Thunder was a weather pony in Ponyville, a bully all his life because of his size, he came into Tarnished's service when promised with doing whatever he wants, and no backlash, since then he has served. Tainted Emerald She is a mare who has been cruel all her life, cast out of her home when she was a teenager, she wandered around the Everfree forest until she came into Tarnished's service, she went willingly when he offered her the chance to fully unleash her latent psionic powers, in return she would be loyal to him and only him, she is very dangerous, having a personality that none can cure, her powers enhanced by her uncaring nature makes her even more dangerous. Category:Ask blog